Merits/Flaws (oWoD)
Psychological= Merits *Code of Honor (2 pt. Merit). *Higher Purpose (1 pt. Merit). *Berserker (2 pt. Merit). *Dual Nature (2 pt. Merit). Flaws *Compulsion (1 pt. Flaw). *Dark Secret (1 pt. Flaw). *Intolerance (1 pt. Flaw). *Nightmares (1 pt. Flaw). *Phobia, Mild (1 pt. Flaw). *Overconfident (1 pt. Flaw). *Shy (1 pt. Flaw). *Soft-Hearted (1 pt. Flaw). *Speech Impediment (pt. Flaw). *Low Self-Image (2 pt. Flaw). *Short Fuse (2 pt. Flaw). *Territorial (2 pt. Flaw). *Vengeance (2 pt. Flaw). *Driving Goal (3 pt. Flaw). *Hatred (3 pt. Flaw). *Phobia, Severe (3 pt. Flaw). =Mental= Merits *Common Sense (1 pt. Merit). *Concentration (1 pt. Merit). *Lightning Calculator (1 pt. Merit). *Time Sense (1 pt. Merit). *Eidetic Memory (2 pt. Merit). *Light Sleeper (2 pt. Merit). *Calm Heart (3 pt. Merit). *Iron Will (3 pt. Merit). *Self-Confident (5 pt. Merit). Flaws *Deep Sleeper (1 pt. Flaw). *Amnesia (2 pt. Flaw). *Confused (2 pt. Flaw). *Weak-Willed (2 pt. Flaw). *Absent-Minded ( 2 pt. Flaw). =Perception= Merits *Acute Hearing (1 pt. Merit). *Acute Sense of Smell (1 pt. Merit). *Acute Sense of Taste (1 pt. Merit). *Acute Vision (1 pt. Merit). Flaws *Color Blindness (1 pt. Flaw). *Hard of Hearing (1 pt. Flaw). *Bad Sight (2 pt. Flaw). *One Eye (2 pt. Flaw). *Deaf (4 pt. Flaw). *Blind (6 pt. Flaw). =Aptitudes= Merits *Ambidextrous (1 pt. Merit). *Computer Aptitude (1 pt. Merit). *Crack Driver (1 pt. Merit). *Mechanical Aptitude (1 pt. Merit). *Pitiable (1pt. Merit). *Natural Linguist (2 pt. Merit). *Daredevil (3 pt. Merit). *Fast Learner (3 pt. Merit). *Jack-Of-All-Trades (5 pt. Merit). Flaws *Illiterate (1 pt. Flaw). *Inept (5 pt. Flaw). *Uneducated (5 pt. Flaw). *Unskilled (5 pt. Flaw). =Supernatural= Merits *True Love (1 pt. Merit). *Medium (2pt. Merit). *Danger Sense (2 pt. Merit). *Faerie Affinity (2 pt. Merit). *Magic Resistance (2 pt. Merit). *Occult Library (2 pt. Merit). *Spirit Mentor (2 pt. Merit). *Unbondable (4 pt. Merit). *Supernatural Companion (3 pt. Merit). *Luck (3 pt. Merit). *Destiny (4 pt. Merit). *Charmed Existence (5 pt. Merit). *Guardian Angel (6 pt. Merit). *True Faith (7 pt. Merit). Flaws *Cursed (1-5 pt. Flaw). *Magic Susceptibility (2 pt. Flaw). *Haunted (3 pt. Flaw). *Dark Fate (5 pt. Flaw). *Light-Sensitive (5 pt. Flaw). =Mortal Society= Merits *Judicial Ties (2 pt. Merit). *Media Ties (2 pt. Merit). *Mansion (2 pt. Merit). *Nightclub (2 pt. Merit). *Church Ties (3 pt. Merit). *Corporate Ties (3 pt. Merit). *Police Ties (3 pt. Merit). *Political Ties (3 pt. Merit). *Underworld Ties (3 pt. Merit). *Corporate CEO (5 pt. Merit). Flaws *Anachronism (2 pt. Flaw). *Ward (3 pt. Flaw). *Hunted (4 pt. Flaw). =Physical= Merits *Double-Jointed (1 pt. Merit). *Baby Face (2 pt. Merit). *Misplaced Heart (2 pt. Merit). *Efficient Digestion (3 pt. Merit). *Huge Size (4 pt. Merit). Flaws *Allergic (1-3 pt. Flaw). *Short (1 pt. Flaw). *Disfigured (2 pt. Flaw). *Selective Digestion (2 pt. Flaw). *Child (3 pt. Flaw). *Deformity (3 pt. Flaw). *Lame (3 pt. Flaw). *Monstrous (3 pt. Flaw). *One Arm (3 pt. Flaw). *Permanent Wound (3 pt. Flaw). *Mute (4 pt. Flaw). *Thin-Blooded (4 pt. Flaw). *Paraplegic (6 pt. Flaw). =Specific, or Restricted Merits & Flaws= Vampire: The Masquerade *Psychological **Merits **Flaws ***Prey Exclusion (1 pt. Flaw). *Aptitudes **Merits ***Eat Food (1 pt. Merit). *Supernatural **Merits ***Inoffensive to Animals (1 pt. Merit). ***Unbondable (3 pt. Merit). ***Werewolf Companion (3 pt. Merit). **Flaws ***Taint of Corruption (1 pt. Flaw). ***Repulsed by Garlic (1 pt. Flaw). ***Repelled by Crosses (3 pt. Flaw). ***Can’t Cross Running Water (3 pt. Flaw). *Mortal Ties **Flaws ***Hunted (4 pt. Flaw). *Kindred Ties **Merits ***Boon, Elder (1-3 pt. Merit). ***Prestigious Sire (1 pt. Merit). ***Special Gift (1-3 pt. Merit). ***Reputation (2 pt. Merit). ***Clan Friendship (3 pt. Merit). ***Pawn (3 pt. Merit). **Flaws ***Enemy (1-5 pt. Flaw). ***Infamous (1 pt. Flaw). ***Insane Sire (1 pt. Flaw). ***Mistaken Identity (1 pt. Flaw). ***Sire’s Resentment (1 pt. Flaw). ***Twisted Upbringing (1 pt. Flaw). ***Clan Enmity (2 pt. Flaw). ***Diabolic Sire (2 pt. Flaw). ***Notoriety (3 pt. Flaw). Werewolf: The Apocalypse Mage: The Ascension Wraith: The Oblivion Changeling: The Dreaming Hunter: The Reckoning Mummy: The Resurrection Kindred of the East Demon: the Fallen Zombie: The Coil Immortal: The Gathering *Merits **Known Watcher (1 pt Merit) by The Livewire The Immortal knows there is a person watching him/her, just taking notes. **Endurance (1 pt Merit) by Marco Immortals do not die, but they do weaken if they go for prolonged periods of time with food, water, sleep, or air. An Immortal with this benefit never needs to eat, drink, sleep, or breath. However, most still enjoy food and drink - it makes them feel human. **Freindly Watcher (5 pt Merit) by The Livewire The Watcher and Immortal are good friends (ex: Duncan and Joe) **Hidden Quickening (6 pt Merit) by Marco Other Immortals cannot sense you, although you can sense them. If they should become aware of you, however, and kill you, they can still get your gifts. **Powerful Quickening (3 pt Merit) by Erik Nielsen You absorb more ambient Quickening when you kill another Immortal (1.5 the normal amount of Quickening experience points). **Pain Tolerance (5 pt Merit) by Marco Although Immortals cannot die, they can still feel pain, and they do not particularly enjoy it. Immortals normally have a high tolerance for pain, because little compares to the agony of their first death when they become fully Immortal. However, those with this pain are virtually insensitive to painful stimuli. Thus, the Immortal would not hesitate to jump off the World Trade Center, or stick a knife in his heart to prove to someone they cannot die. In game terms, the Immortal reduces the wound penalties on her dice pool by three. If the Immortal is reduced to "incapacitated", he can still take actions with a penalty of four on his pool (unless, for example, his limbs are physically cut off - the Storyteller is the final judge). Note: Immortals with this merit are pretty much immune to the effects of the Dark Thaumaturgy Path of Torture (Storyteller's Guide to the Sabbat). **Quiet Quickening (3 pt Merit) by Erik Nielsen For some reason, your Quickenings are short and quiet. Windows don't break, cars don't explode, and dogs don't run for cover. General replacement effects are: Bright, holy light transfixes you for a minute or two; animals gather around and look at you in wonder; gentle rain falls; rainbows cross the sky over head. In short, it's quick, and you get it over with. **Really Friendly Watcher (7 pt Merit) by (The Livewire) The Watcher will betray other Immortals to you. Note this will risk him being expelled from the watchers. If this happens obiviously this merit is lost, and said jaded Watcher may become a Hunter (Storytellers discretion) **Soft Touch (2 pt Merit) by Erik Nielsen Your change from mortal to Immortal life was gentle, and so it is more difficult for other Immortals to detect you. Immortals have to make a Perception + Quickening roll against difficulty 7, or will see you as simply mortal. (This is the Immortal equivalent of Baby Face.) **Supernatural Metabolism (2 pt Merit) by Marco Immortals do feel the symptoms of any drugs/poisons/etc that enter their system, although they cannot die from an overdose. An Immortal with this merit is completely immune to the effects of any drug or poison that is inhaled, injected, or consumed. The Immortal could drink a gallon of pure alcohol without becoming slightly intoxicated. However, the alcohol is still in her system, and while the Immortal could walk in a straight line or touch her nose without a problem, she would still utterly fail a breath test. Note that this merit only applies to poisons and drugs that have specific biological targets in the body, not to corrosive substances. For example, if the Immortal drinks battery acid she would still have a bad case of heartburn, or if she inhales vescicants like chlorine or mustard gas, her lungs are history until she heals them. But the Immortal will be pretty much immune to the effects of most other substances, including nerve gases, biological toxins like snake venom or botulinum toxin, general anesthetics, heavy metals like lead, arsenic or mercury, and of course any narcotic. **"Thousand-Yard Stare" (2 pt Merit) by Marco When Immortals have died their first death, they get a glimpse of what is beyond, and some take that with them when they come back to life. An Immortal with this merit can unnerve any who meet her gaze, be they vampire, garou, mage, or human. The Immortal gets a bonus of three dice to any roll involving intimidation. An additional benefit is a vampire will not be able to gaze into the Immortal's eyes long enough to Dominate her unless the vampire scores three successes on a Courage roll (difficulty 7). **Well Known Watcher (2 pt Merit) by The Livewire The Immortal knows Who their watcher is. *Flaws **Adrenaline Junkie (1-2 pt Flaw) by Erik Nielsen You feel you must constantly prove your Immortality. Given the choice between the safe and possibly dangerous ways of attaining a goal, you inevitably take the dangerous path. Examples: never climb down from a tree or building when you can jump; jump into burning buildings even if there aren't any people in there to rescue; drink absinthe (wormwood) on a regular basis; carve ritual tattoos all over your body and watch them heal; always play chicken with other cars. Unlike certain daredevils who do this for a thrill, you are addicted to these experiences, and could not stop if you wanted to. **Flinch (2 pt Flaw) by Erik Nielsen Because your original death was fairly painless, you are afraid of pain and will go to great lengths to avoid it. Make a willpower roll to do anything which might involve a great deal of pain (like jumping off a building or running into a burning building). **Distinctive Quickening (3 pt Flaw) by LeeGarv Other Immortals can tell who you are (if they have ever met you before) by the "taste" of your Quickening as you get near. Exaplmes: Methos, and Kalas. **Holyground Aversion (3 pt Flaw) by (charlesfreel) This would be similar to the Painful detection (qv.) but only applies to holy ground. Must spend willpower to enter holy ground. **Ignorant (5 pt Flaw) by Marco You know you're special - you realize that somehow, you cannot die, age, become sick, etc. However, nobody has ever really educated you on what it means to be an Immortal. You probably do not even know that you *will* die if you lose your head, and you certainly do not know that there's a bunch of other Immortals well trained in swordsmanship who are out to relieve you of your head. Note that an Immortal with this flaw either tends to be very young (no other Immortal has gotten around to seeking her out yet) or she might have the above merit - Hidden Quickening (she's old, but other Immortals are not aware of her existence). **Neck Injury (2 pt Flaw) by Marco At some point, the Immortal has sustained a vicious injury to the throat (most likely a near decapitation by another Immortal). There is a nasty scar on the Immortal's throat, and he speaks in a horrible, grating voice. All social rolls suffer a penalty of two dice. On the plus side of this, the Immortal gets a bonus of two dice on intimidation rolls. ("Mom!" - Kurgan) **No Quickening (6 pt Flaw) by J. Clayton You are unable to sense the Quickening of other Immortals. You may still attack and/or kill them, and may still claim their Quickening as normal. **Pacifist (5 or 7 pt Flaw) by Erik Nielsen Due to religious beliefs or just amazing morals, you are unable to take another's life. In any circumstance involving violence you must attempt to get away or simply accept the consequences of the violence; you are incapable of fighting. Should you commit a violent act, you will become violently ill, and will be almost unable to live with yourself. Characters with this flaw tend to live exclusively on Holy Ground, or are very good at hiding. The five point version of this flaw allows you to defend yourself (or others) but only in life or death circumstances (i.e., against an Immortal out for your head). The seven point version precludes violence of any sort, and you may not purchase fighting skills of any sort. **Painful Detection (1-7 pt Flaw.) The Highlander's Detect Immortal and Sense Holy Ground are accompanied by EXTREME Pain, sometimes the pain of their first death, or maybe just the kicked in the groin/really bad cramps pain. The Character receives a penalty to rolls equal to the flaw's level for any and all actions until the character is off the holy ground or out Immortals range. To minimize it's effects, the Immortal may expend a willpower point and roll Stamina vs. difficulty 6 to act as though Wounded (penalty of 2 Dice). A Botch adds the Wounded Dice penalty onto the Pain difficulty penalty. **Rouge Watcher (5 pt Flaw) by The Livewire Your Watcher has turned Hunter. Think of having a really diligent Vampire Hunter after you who knows your bank account, your job, where you live, etc. **Slow Healing (2-4 pt Flaw) by Marco An Immortal with this flaw heals her wounds at a normal, mortal rate. ie - a paper-cut on her finger will take a couple days to heal. However, she can still use her Quickening to heal wounds. [I don't have the Highlander rules handy, so I don't remember exactly how extra-accelerated healing using Quickening works - it might be more appropriate to make this a 3 or 4 point flaw depending on how often the Immortal can use her Quickening for this purpose.] **Tasty Blood (3 pt Flaw) by Marco Vampires get beyond the normal benefit from drinking an Immortal's blood. Whenever kindred drink 2 points of the the Immortal's blood will recieve 3. Even tasting this blood will give the vampire an incredible rush, who will seek out the Immortal on future nights and may Frenzy if denied the blood. **Technophobia (1-5 pt Flaw) by LeeGarv You are unable to comprehend or operate anything that was invented after your first "death". If you are under 60 years old, it's a 1 point flaw; if you are under 150, it's 2 points; under 400, 3 points; and over 600, 5 points. **Strong Aura (5 pt Flaw) by Marco The Immortal radiates a particularly strong, unique aura which is automatically sensed by any supernatural creature possessing Auspex or its equivalent. Unless vampire/mage/etc is familiar with Immortals (not very likely) they will be puzzled by the Immortal's presence, and will probably cause trouble for her at some point. Even a vampire who knows about Immortals will most likely cause problems for the character - such kindred are most likely Elders and Mesthuselahs who are jealous of their territory and *very* paranoid: they will want to know what the Immortal wants and who sent them... Princes in particular are not too enthusiastic about the prospect of decapitated bodies cropping up in their cities. **Unbeating Heart (1 pt Flaw) by Marco After the Immortal's first death, her heart just never started beating again. This actually makes it possible for her to pass as a Kindred, but imagine what a vampire-hunter will do ("They're running around during the DAY, now??!!"). **Unfortunate Quickening (3 pt Flaw) by Erik Nielsen For some reason, luck just isn't with you. Any time you behead another Immortal and experiences the Quickening, weird events occur which generally cause you some damage. Examples: Lightning strikes the stone staircase you're on, plummet to the ground; a survivalist nut with a Mac-10 uses you for target practice; a fireworks factory is standing nearby and lights up; the cops hear the sprinklers in the underground parking lot go off and come to investigate; you lose your footing and fall into the river. **Weak Persona (4 pt Flaw) by LeeGarv Your persona is strong enough for normal circumstances, but when you are infused with the knowledge and memories of another Immortal (by taking their heads) the conflict is just too much sometimes. Make a test of Willpower Vs. Willpower, and if you lose, then you begin exhibiting traits of the fallen foe's personality. This cannot be taken along with Iron Will. *Credits **(The liveWire) morris.113@postbox.acs.ohio-state.edu **LeeGarv 3eegarv@aol.com **Erik Nielson erikred@soda.CSUA,Berkley,EDU **Marco mcavagna@umabnet.ab.umd.edu **J. Clayton Dark Ages=